Where You Belong
by kittykatloren
Summary: "I am Tenzin. I am glad you have all shown such interest in learning the ways of the Air Nomads. Here, we value peace and harmony, understanding the truths in the world around us… and our place in it." When he smiled at them all, Pema couldn't help but blush and look away. 5-part Pema/Tenzin aka Pemzin story. A little bit of Lin/Tenzin as well.
1. I

**A/N:** This will be a five-part story chronicling the development of Pema and Tenzin's relationship. With appearances and conflicts in the form of Lin Beifong, of course! There doesn't seem to be a lot of Pemzin love out there, so this is my contribution. Please read and review! Next chapters on their way soon.

* * *

Pema wished she had about ten more eyes. Air Temple Island was more beautiful, more vast, and more elaborate than anything she had ever seen, and that was even if she ignored the Republic City skyline in the background. She gasped like a girl when a sky bison swooped in front of her, and a man got off its back, bowing to all the new Air Acoly_t_es.

"Welcome," he said in a deep, calming tone. He was very tall, she noticed. The blue arrows on his forehead and hands marked his status as an airbending master. He wore a short brown beard over his strong chin, and his warm blue eyes were shadowed by heavy brows. When he smiled at them all, Pema couldn't help but blush and look away. "I am Tenzin. I am glad you have all shown such interest in learning the ways of the Air Nomads. You don't have to be an airbender to be a part of this culture. It has ancient roots and traditions. Here, we value peace and harmony, understanding the truths in the world around us… and our place in it."

It was a fine introduction, full of meaning. Pema could tell that Tenzin truly cared about the ideals he would teach them. Suddenly, from behind him, the sky bison gave a great burp, so long and loud that the ground itself rumbled. All of the new Air Acolytes started laughing, even more so when Tenzin, red-faced, glared at the unconcerned animal. At last he sighed.

"Well. With that, let me give you a tour."

Falling into step at the back of the group, Pema had to strain her neck so she could keep him in sight. She could barely hear his voice, but listened with keen interest anyway as he showed them the Meditation Pavilion, the dormitories and homes, and Air Temple artifacts. It was all well and good, but they moved on so fast. Pema wished she had more time to explore and study every inch of the place.

Another girl touched Pema's elbow and smiled. "He's a handsome man to have for a teacher, isn't he?"

Pema giggled. "Oh, I wouldn't know. Isn't he old?"

"Oh, come on," said the other girl. "He's in his thirties, that's not old. That's just… _mature_."

They giggled again. "I'm Pema," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Tashi," said the other girl, flipping her short, dark hair out of her face. "Nice to meet you!"

Listening to Tashi whisper humorous commentary alongside Tenzin's stoic descriptions, Pema couldn't stop smiling. She was right, after all – Tenzin _was_ handsome. Pema had a friend by her side and a beautiful place to live… At that moment, she couldn't have asked for anything else.

* * *

At first, it seemed like all they did was meditate. Every morning, a bell's toll woke them at the crack of dawn and they met Tenzin at the Meditation Pavilion, where he was always already seated, waiting for them. He explained how to meditate in a very slow, deep voice. Sometimes Pema would even start to doze off, it was so soothing.

"Relax your body, and then you can relax your mind," she heard, right above her. "Sometimes you don't have to think. Only feel." If it hadn't been for his hands on her shoulders, pressing them down, she might have jumped – she hadn't even heard him move, and he was right next to her! Pema tried to remember everything he'd said about calming breaths, but it was only once he walked away to help someone else that she really started to breathe again.

* * *

It was easy to lose track of time on Air Temple Island. They were so disconnected from the outside world – that was part of the goal, of course, and Pema appreciated it. Tenzin left sometimes for his council duties, but other than seeing the skyline and hearing the noise, the Acolytes hadn't yet experienced anything of Republic City. Tashi kept telling Pema that they should sneak out there sometime – everyone does it! – but Pema was perfectly content to stay where she was.

Even after so long here, Pema still didn't feel like she'd seen enough. Not like she wanted to, anyway. Tenzin's descriptions weren't too short, necessarily, but there was only so much that could be described in words. And though she'd done some of her exploring with Tashi, her friend's eager, quick attitude meant they were usually doing more running than admiring.

So tonight she was alone. And it was glorious. Pema lingered as long as she liked, awestruck by the intricate architecture, which Tenzin had told her was more in the Southern Air Nomad style. What differentiated the different groups, she wondered? She wished she could have seen them.

Sky bison circled the tall tower, lazily riding the night's currents. Pema watched them happily for a while. They normally only bonded with airbenders, but perhaps someday she'd get to ride one.

Next she found her way to the training area, breathing a little harder than usual at the climb. Her heart skipped a beat when a ring-tailed lemur leapt over her head, swinging from one stem of bamboo to another. It whipped around and fixed her with its wide, dark eyes, sniffing warily.

Pema laughed. "You startled me, little one," she said, extending her hand. "How are you?"

It nestled its nose briefly against her palm but, finding she held no food, shortly flew away. The lemurs here were pretty spoiled. Pema peered through the edge of the bamboo forest. No one was around. Stepping into the starlight, Pema approached the ancient gates.

The pattern always the same, but each panel was still unique, as different as the trees they were made from. Though she was no airbender, Pema could feel a calm sort of power when she was here, a place so steeped in history and culture. It was like a warm blanket around her shoulders, or her favorite pair of shoes. Familiar, comforting, reliable.

"Pema?"

She literally jumped as she spun around. "Master Tenzin?" she gasped. "I'm sorry, I… I know I shouldn't be here…"

"Why shouldn't you be?" he said graciously. "I was just surprised to see you, that's all."

"Sorry." She looked down at her feet, but Tenzin just laughed. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she looked up.

"I'm glad to see someone so interested in the history of this place," he said. "Sometimes even I get so caught up in the furor of city life that I forgot how beautiful it can be here, especially at night.

Pema nodded fervently. "It is," she said. "I wish I could know more about it. About everything here."

"Well, I certainly have stories to tell about these," Tenzin said pointedly. "My father taught me airbending here. I learned quickly, but there were some disasters at first. I must have stumbled through these gates a hundred times…"

As he continued to tell tales and answer all her many questions, Pema realized for the first time how easy it was to talk to him. Every other time he was near and they'd had brief conversations, always in groups, her heart would beat a little bit ahead of pace. He was their mentor, after all, and handsome in his way. But this was pleasant. She didn't feel nervous anymore. Just happy.

They talked well into the night, sitting cross-legged on the training pavilion. Every now and then a breeze would rustle the gates, the noise like muffled chimes. Finally Pema drew up the courage to ask, "Can you show me? How you go through the gates, I mean."

Smiling, Tenzin rose, and with a twirl of his arms, the panels were spinning so fast Pema could barely even see them. Tenzin took a few deep breaths and stepped inside. Oddly anxious for him, though she knew she had no reason, Pema jumped up and followed his passage around the circle, awed. He was a tall, well-built man; she had never known he could move with such grace. Not a single splinter touched the fabric of his robe. Straining to see through the spinning boards, Pema watched as his whole body swayed and turned with the rhythm of the wind, his eyes closed, his expression peaceful.

He came out of the boards with one final spin, and Pema was waiting for him. "You aren't dizzy?" she asked, and he only laughed.

"When you move with the wind, you change direction at a moment's notice, like it's nothing, like you _are_ the wind. The movement is not something you do. The movement _is_ you."

Pema didn't quite understand the distinction. Before she could ask, though, Tenzin gave a great gasp.

"It's almost daybreak?!" he exclaimed, sounding as shocked as if the sun's rays peering over the hill were a wildfire. "I had no idea – Pema, we must get to the Meditation Pavilion –if I'm not there, I'll never hear the end of it…"

Hiding a smile with her hand, Pema ran behind him down the hill. Luckily, they made it to the pavilion on time; none of the other acolytes were there yet. Tenzin took his usual place in the center, hurriedly brushing bamboo leaves off his shoulders and straightening his robes. He opened one eye to make sure Pema looked as still and innocent as he did. Pema gave him a quick nod.

The other air acolytes trickled in, surprised perhaps to see Pema already there, but as it was meditation, no one could comment. Tashi did elbow Pema and wink, but Pema ignored her.

* * *

"Who's that?" Pema asked one day, pointing to the tall, black-haired woman walking beside Tenzin one afternoon. She looked rather stern and grim.

"That's Police Chief Lin Beifong," Tashi said. "She's Toph Beifong's daughter. You know, Avatar Aang's friend who helped win the Hundred Year War? Her daughter's the head of police and security forces in Republic City."

"Oh," said Pema. She watched curiously as Tenzin gestured excitedly around at the newest building on Air Temple Island, the expanded library. "I've never seen him so energetic before."

Lin Beifong was only grim-faced, at least, when she wasn't smiling. But she did smile a little now, a short glance at Tenzin, and looked rather sweet for it. Then Tenzin's arm was around her shoulders, and her face was hidden as she turned into him for a kiss.

"_Oh_," said Pema again.

"Apparently they've been on and off for years," said Tashi, crossing her arms and frowning. "They've been friends since they were kids, after all. But still. He's like a pile of putty in her hands. That's not healthy."

They had long since grown out of the days where they would giggle over handsome men, or tease each other for their crushes, but there was something a little too knowing in Tashi's eyes as she glanced over at Pema. Pema stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"If they're happy, more power to them," she said firmly. And she _did_ mean it. But all the same, she couldn't help but think that she didn't like Lin Beifong very much.


	2. II

"Out exploring again? This late?"

"Master Tenzin," said Pema cheerfully. She wasn't even surprised to see him anymore. "You know, I never ask what _you're_ always doing up this late."

He shrugged. "Please, just Tenzin. Sometimes it's the only moments of peace I can get. I don't do this every night, I just always seem to run into you when I do."

"Me, too," said Pema. "Well. What can you tell me about the tower?"

"My father built it himself. Well, with help from Toph Beifong. The sky bison live on the top floors – see the big, open windows there? They love to be up high, feel the breeze, watch over everything. The rest of it houses relics… Some of the monks live there, too. It's beautiful on the inside. Simplistic, but finely done. Would you like to see? There shouldn't be anyone in there working now…"

But just as Pema was about to say yes, a low rumble from above them made them both look to the sky. A sky bison, holding his reins in his mouth, swooped down to the ground and bumped Tenzin with his nose, so strongly that the man almost fell over.

"Oogi!" he said sternly, but there was clear affection in his voice. "I know, I know. It's been a while. I've been busy… I'm sorry."

He patted the bison gently, and they rested their heads together, and Pema felt suddenly like she was intruding on something private, a powerful connection that she couldn't understand. It was a poignant moment. Their arrows touched, and their bodies were dark silhouettes backlit by the city lights.

"Pema," said Tenzin suddenly, "would you like to go for a ride?"

"Wh-what? Really?"

"Really."

"I'd love to," she gasped. "I mean – if it's not too much trouble - "

With a laugh, Tenzin rubbed Oogi's fur. "It's my pleasure, if you really want to. In fact, Oogi's angry with me _because_ I haven't been flying with him enough. So why not now? If you're all right with it, we can fly without the saddle."

"I'm not scared," she said, looking up into Oogi's eyes, as deep as a pool of well-water. She gave a little squeak when a sudden gust of air materialized under her feet and bore her up onto the bison's head, setting her down on his soft fur very gently. Pema ran her hand through it, surprised.

Tenzin leapt up shortly afterwards and fixed the reins. "Are you ready?" he asked Pema, who nodded. "All right then – Oogi, yip yip!"

"_Oh!_"

She couldn't help the little exclamation of surprise; they were up and away so quickly, so smoothly! Throwing herself forward, Pema clung to Oogi's fur with a death grip, praying it wouldn't hurt him. Muffled because of the wind roaring in her ears, Tenzin's laugh made her look up and frown.

"It's so fast!" she said defensively. "I don't want to fall!"

"Don't worry. You can trust Oogi," Tenzin said. "He won't let you fall. Neither will I."

She looked down again so he wouldn't see her blush. _Don't be a silly little girl _now_, of all times. Look around you._

The sights below were indeed marvelous. Over the island and across Yue Bay they flew, around the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue and then out into open sea. Every breath was exhilarating. She didn't even want to blink for fear of missing something special. Finally they rose so high they broke through the clouds. It was an entirely different world. Brighter, quieter, calmer.

Oogi glided at a slow pace now. Finally Pema sat up straight. Tenzin was still watching her with a knowing smile. "Not bad, for your first time. Flying… is disagreeable for some."

"I think it's wonderful," she said truthfully. "Who couldn't love this?"

"Lin, for one," Tenzin said, releasing the reins and stretching. "She can't stand flying. She's a woman of the earth, through and through. She doesn't mind sailing, especially if the ship's made of metal instead of wood, but she never lets me pick her up on Oogi to come here for a visit."

Perhaps she was inventing it – but she could have sworn she heard a hint of something unfamiliar in his voice. Bitterness, annoyance? But Tenzin was the epitome of calm acceptance; little ever bothered him. But Pema's curiosity was piqued. "How is Lin?" she asked. "I've never really met her, but she seems very… _different_ than you."

"Very different indeed," he said gravely. "She's stubborn where I'm relaxed, she's unconcerned where I'm determined. She loves the city and its noise, I love the quiet of the island. She's sharp and aware and decisive, while I… Well. We're different." He paused, gazing up at the stars. "But I can't even remember not knowing her. Not being with her. Or loving her. So even when we argue… We work it out in the end. Eventually."

He gave a great sigh. Pema studied him carefully. "Eventually? Is that enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Pema struggled to find words. "If you're arguing and making up, but it takes _eventually_ before it works out again? Is it always going to be that way?"

"I – I don't know," Tenzin said, as if the thought had never crossed his mind. "But… it's Lin. Lin and I… we've always found our way. I've loved her for as long as I can remember."

"Forget I said anything then," said Pema quickly. Her cheeks burned; it was none of her business, really, his love life. She just hoped he was happy. They were silent for some time after that. But then both of them gasped as a shooting star soared across the sky.

"Did you see that?" Tenzin said excitedly.

"I did!" grinned Pema. They both looked at each other and smiled, and for a long time, they couldn't stop. Pema kept gazing at the sky, hoping to see another, but they had no luck. At last Tenzin tapped the reins and Oogi began to descend. They were miles away from Air Temple Island by now.

He glanced sidelong at Pema. "Holding on tight?"

Nodding, Pema leaned forward and securely gathered a few handfuls of fur. "Ready!"

"Yip yip!"

Like usual, they made it back just in time for morning meditation. Tenzin didn't need to walk around and correct the acolytes anymore, but when Pema snuck a glance at him, he happened to be watching her too, and they both had to smother grins.

* * *

She was sweeping the courtyard when a dry cough behind her made her turn around. To her surprise, it was Lin Beifong, fixing her with a gaze as hard as stone. Pema slowly stopped sweeping, and though the woman didn't speak a word, Pema knew she was being summoned. Hesitantly she approached the police chief, trying not to stare at the two neat scars on her cheek too much.

"You're Pema, aren't you?" she said shortly.

Pema nodded and bowed, unaccountably nervous. _Why should I be nervous? I haven't done anything wrong. _When she looked up, Beifong's face was uncomfortably close to hers, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't act so sweet and innocent, Acolyte Pema. I know you've been spending time with Tenzin." Beifong stuck out a threatening finger and poked Pema hard in the chest. "And you _don't_ want to mess with something that's mine. Trust me. Good day."

And with that, she stormed away, marching in a straight line towards Tenzin's rooms. Pema stood frozen in the courtyard, her heart racing.

* * *

"Tashi," Pema whispered, leaning over the edge of her top bunk. "Tashi, wake up."

"Mhm?" Her friend grumbled, and an irritated face appeared from amongst the blankets. Quickly and quietly Pema scrambled down to the ladder and laid down in her friend's bunk. Tashi scooted over to give her enough room. They were a lot taller than they were the last time they had done this. "What's up, Pema?"

Pema bit her lip as she tried to figure out what, exactly, she wanted to say and not say. "I just wondering," she said cautiously. "How do you… how does someone know if they're in love?"

"In love?" Tashi said, a little too loud. She clamped a hand over her own mouth for a second, but her eyes grew very wide. "You're in love, Pema?" she whispered.

"No! Well, I mean… I don't _know_," Pema breathed. "That's why I'm asking."

"Well, don't look at me. I've never been in love."

"Thanks, Tashi."

"I'm just saying, I may not be much help. But what I would guess…" Tashi stared at the top of the bunk, her brow furrowed. "I guess it's more than just enjoying spending time with someone. More than just mutual enjoyment. It has to be, right? Lots of people enjoy spending time with each other. So once _that's_ there, you'll know if it's love if you really _care_ about that person too. What happens to them, how they feel. Even when you're not around them, you just can't help thinking about them. Then it's love, isn't it?"

Pema sighed. "Do you really think so?"

"It's my best guess. So… who's the lucky guy?"

"No one," Pema said defensively, and if it had been light, she would have been completely betrayed by the flush creeping across her cheeks. To her relief, Tashi didn't press. Once back in her own bunk, Pema stared at the ceiling all night, turning it all over in her head. She wished she could see the stars, but something kept her in bed. She didn't want to run into Tenzin right now. She just had too much to think about.

* * *

Every other afternoon, the Air Acolytes meditated with Tenzin a second time in the day, all the way up in the training area. Tenzin said even though they weren't airbenders, and shouldn't try navigating the panels, there was still value in learning to move like an airbender. Some acolytes took to the training quickly. Pema was struggling. For all that she was interested, she didn't seem to be able to get the hang of it. Standing and waiting for the breeze, whether natural or of Tenzin's creation, just wasn't doing it for her.

"Your eyes are closed, your body is relaxed," he said smoothly. "You are light on your feet, and the barest breath of wind turns you."

Pema felt the wind, and she felt relaxed, but whenever she tried to move, it was forced. It didn't just happen. She was no leaf to be blown where the wind willed.

"Hold out your hands," Tenzin said, a soft whisper just to her. Still with her eyes closed, Pema did so. She felt his large hands rest on top of hers, very lightly. "Follow me."

This time, when the breeze ruffled her hair and clothes, she felt the barest shift of Tenzin's palms, and without even thinking about it, she moved with him. Together they rotated with the air around them, slow and easy. Never before had Pema felt quite so calm.

"Being one with the wind sets you free," said Tenzin, and though he was speaking to the group, she heard the words as if they were only for her. "You are not at the wind's mercy, but part of it, and it is part of everything. _You_ are everything."

Gradually the breeze died down, and Pema and Tenzin stopped moving. Pema blinked open her eyes. Tenzin was staring at her, his heavy brows drawn together slightly, and he dropped her hands.

"I think I understand now, Master Tenzin," she said quietly.

"I… I'm glad."

As he continued the lesson, Pema listened for the wind on her own. It whispered in her ear and confirmed her revelation, covered and comforted her, and she let a tiny smile touch her lips as she trained.


	3. III

When word came of Avatar Aang's illness, Tenzin left at once. Pema woke up one morning and he was gone – she hadn't even been able to say farewell, to give him any support. But in such a time as this, what could she say? All over the world, people were rushing to the Avatar's side to say their farewells – Fire Lord Zuko, Toph and Lin Beifong, friends from every corner of the four nations. But for Tenzin, it wasn't just the Avatar, his friend. It was his father.

Tenzin's return to Air Temple Island was very quiet. Word had already spread – Avatar Aang had passed on, and though he may be gone, his spirit was soon to be reborn. But she couldn't imagine that made it any easier for Tenzin. When she finally caught him alone, beside the training panels where they so often talked, she found she had no idea what to say.

Luckily Tenzin spoke first. "This is where he taught me," he said quietly, touching the weathered wood. "I remember my first lessons here. He made it look so _easy_. And though he never said it, never, I knew the burden on my shoulders. I had to learn it, had to master it. I knew we were the last airbenders. And now it's just me."

He buried his face in his hands, but Pema didn't think he was crying, just breathing. Hesitantly she reached up to touch his shoulder, and he laid his hand over hers, looking grateful.

"You're an _incredible_ airbender," she said in a rush, because it was the first thing to come to her mind. _Is that what you think he needs to hear right now?_ "I mean… Your father must have been very proud. And he'll know… He'll see firsthand. When the Avatar is reborn, you'll be their airbending teacher, won't you? You'll pass on what Avatar Aang taught you… He'll know how well you truly learned. You'll… you'll almost be teaching _him_. Repaying the favor."

"Perhaps I have to meet this new Avatar first. But right now, it's hard… It's hard to imagine my father as anything but gone."

"You'll find him again. In the Avatar… and in yourself."

He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Thank you, Pema. Talking to you… It helps me."

"I wish I could have met him," Pema said, looking sadly at the ground. "He always sounded like a wonderful man."

"I wish so, too. He would have liked you. You have similar outlooks on life."

"How so?"

"Always so positive," Tenzin said with a smile. "Usually practical, too. Well. He was a bit sillier."

After a moment Pema realized they were still holding hands. Immediately she blushed, but she also didn't want to let go, and Tenzin didn't seem to mind. She let him talk for some time, telling stories of his youth, his mother and father and two siblings. Pema learned that Kya was clever and fun-loving, Bumi loud and confident. His parents had been relieved when Tenzin turned out so quiet and serious.

"But I idolized my brother and sister. When our uncle Sokka was around, I would tag along on their adventures, shy but so desperate to be like them. It must have been quite the amusing sight…"

Yet again the sun rose while they were still awake to watch it appear. But instead of going to the pavilion, they sat down and meditated right there, just the two of them. Side by side, their knees barely touching, Pema breathed in time with him and the familiar breeze.

* * *

Tenzin looked harried as he walked toward the library. Pema set down the book she was reading on the porch and waved at him as he approached, her heart picking up its pace just the tiniest bit. Seeing her, Tenzin turned and sat down heavily beside her.

"What's wrong?" Pema asked, worried. "You look… bothered about something."

"It's nothing," he muttered. "I was going to read something for a while, to take my mind off things."

"Off what things?"

He gave a great sigh and pulled on his beard, something Pema knew he only did when he was really anxious. It was rather endearing. "Lots of things. Lin's angry with me again."

"Again?" Pema said incredulously. "Didn't you _just_ make up? What is it this time?"

"She accused me of not being serious enough about her. Me, not serious! I don't know how many times I've told her…" He ran a hand over his bald head. "She said I should have married her years ago. Which I offered to do, and she turned me down, and she's just been waiting for me to ask again after all this time… How was I supposed to know that? And besides, she always says she'll never get married anyway. She's married to her job. I don't even know what she wants from me anymore."

"Do you know what set her off?" Pema asked, though she thought _she_ probably knew the answer, even if Tenzin didn't.

"No idea."

Silence fell as Pema mulled it all over. She knew what she wanted to tell him, but it wouldn't quite be fair for her to say; she didn't know Lin Beifong at all, so it wasn't her place to make judgments. But she didn't like how the woman treated Tenzin. It wasn't fair to keep him on a string like this, never truly free, never really together. Pema _was_ curious about her, though.

"If you don't mind me asking… How did she get those scars? On her cheek?"

Tenzin sighed, staring at the ground. "She was protecting her mother," he said quietly. "But she was reckless. She put herself too far in harm's way and couldn't get out of it. My mother, Katara, was even there to heal her, but… There are some injuries that don't always heal. But Lin was always tough about it. It was years and years ago now… You would have been just a child."

Pema frowned at him, but he wasn't looking at her. _I'm not a child anymore._ Aloud she said, truthfully, "She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She is. But stubborn as stone, too. I'm at my wit's end with her. I just wish I knew what to do."

_You could leave,_ Pema thought. _Save yourself the heartache, and let it all go. For all that you talk of being free…_

But she didn't say any of that. Eventually Tenzin stood. "Thank you for listening," he said. "I always feel a little better after talking to you."

"I'm glad I could help."

As he walked away, his shoulders were still a little tense. Pema wished she could do more for him, but she just didn't know what. She took a long, deep breath, like he'd taught her to, and picked up her book again, a novel rescued from the Northern Air Temple. It was a fictional tale, but she could tell already that it would have a happy ending. The hero would find the treasure, the heroine would fall in love…

Her own happy ending, though, she wasn't so sure about. Tenzin had eyes only for his childhood sweetheart, his Lin, no matter what happened… and she couldn't even blame him for it. But deep in her heart, she knew he deserved more.

* * *

She had overheard yet another argument between Lin and Tenzin when she finally decided enough was enough. Tashi tried to stop her, to tell her to let them cool off, but Pema didn't listen. Lin may be older and stronger than her, but she had no right to treat Tenzin like she did.

Stalking across the island, Pema caught Lin by the arm near the docks. The woman's shocked and angry face did nothing to scare Pema off. "Listen, Chief Beifong," Pema said. "I know you don't think much of me, and I don't really care. But I do care about Tenzin, and I can't let you continue to be so unkind to him!"

"Unkind?" hissed Lin, ripping her arm out of Pema's grasp. "You know nothing about us."

"I know more than you think. I see how upset Tenzin is when you're not here, and how hard he tries to make you happy, and you don't give him anything!"

For a second, Lin's rough demeanor fell. She looked oddly guilty. Then her flashing glare returned. "Our relationship is none of your business. We may be different, but we know each other better than anyone. You have no idea what that's like."

With that, she was gone, disappearing into the heart of a metal boat. Pema gave herself a few minutes to calm down before she returned to the center of the island. She caught sight of Tenzin from a distance, but this time she heeded Tashi's warnings. The next time she talked to Tenzin, she knew what she wanted to say, and she would have to be in fully in control of her emotions.

* * *

"You're sure about this, Pema?" Tashi said. "You're sure this is what you want to do?"

"I am."

They had climbed all the way up the top of the spiral tower. The sky bison lived on the very top floor, but this was as far as people could go. Pema stared out the open window, letting the breeze blow her thick brown hair all across her face.

"I never thought…" Tashi rested her arms on the windowsill. "I mean, I always teased you back when we were young. I never thought there was anything to it! But you probably know him better than any of us. Better than that Lin Beifong, too."

"I don't know about that. But I love him more. So… I hope that'll be enough."

Tashi hugged her tight, and Pema laughed. "It'll be more than enough," she said firmly. "Tenzin cares about you too, I know it. He's just hung up on the only thing he's ever known."

The sun was setting hot and red over the ocean when they finally caught sight of Oogi over Republic City's skyline. Pema's heart skipped a beat, and Tashi gripped her arm tight. "Go for it, Pema. Tell him, now or never!"

"I will."

She raced down the stairs, her mind whirling. She had to tell him. Regardless of anything – whether he'd seen Lin or not, it didn't matter. He'd been gone for a few days, and when she was missing him so much that it hurt, she knew she had to speak up. He couldn't go on living his life with the wrong person.


	4. IV

To her relief, no one else was around when Tenzin leapt lightly off Oogi's back and sent the bison up to the tower. She'd have spoken her mind anyway, of course, but it would be easier without anyone else listening. Catching up to him on the bamboo-lined trail that passed the training area, Pema called his name.

"Pema!" he reply, smiling broadly.

_Do it now, before you lose your nerve,_ she thought wildly. "Tenzin, there's something I need to tell you," she said. "And I need you to listen to me and not interrupt. Okay?"

"O-of course," he said, looking confused.

Pema took a calming breath, letting the breeze wrap around her and give her strength. "I know you are Lin have always been together. I know how much you care about her. And I respect that, I really do. But I can't… I can't keep it from you anymore."

"Pema, what - ?"

She shook her head quickly to silence him, sure her cheeks were as flaming as the setting sun, but she met his gaze regardless. "Tenzin, I love you. I had to tell you. I know I'm younger than you and your student and I know you have Lin, but I do love you, and I needed you to know that." Once she had started talking, it was easier to keep going, especially since he seemed struck dumb. "And I think you care about me too, but you don't know it, all you see is Lin… and if that's how you really feel, that's fine, tell me, and we can pretend this conversation never happened. I just… I couldn't keep it quiet anymore. You deserve to know."

When he didn't respond, simply stared at her, Pema's courage failed her. _I was wrong, I was wrong, I have to leave before I embarrass myself even more!_ She dropped his arm and turned to hurry away.

"Wait!"

Now he was the one who held her. He spun her around and, after a breathless second, pulled her into his arms.

"Tenzin?" she said quietly.

"I… don't quite know what I'm thinking right now," he said, his lips touching the top of her head. "All I know is that I didn't want you to run away."

He was holding her so tight that she couldn't even move her arms to hug him too. But she could still smile, even if he couldn't see. "That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"I just… I never… I never thought…"

Wiggling out of his grasp enough to look up at him, Pema whispered, "You taught me once that sometimes it's better to _not_ think. Only feel."

And when he just stared at her again, speechless, Pema stood on her tiptoes, pulled his face down to his, and kissed him. His beard was surprisingly soft on her skin, and his lips softer still. The moment when he kissed her back was like a physical wave of relief, of joy, of excitement, so strong that if he hadn't been holding her, she might have fallen over right there. Instead she melted into his arms, for that moment knowing nothing but his touch.

For how long they stood there, she didn't know, but it was dark by the time she noticed her surroundings again. Her heart was racing with the thrill of being loved. Tenzin touched her cheek and carefully tuck her air behind her ears. "You're so young, Pema, and yet… now that I know, I can't forget."

"Know what? Forget what?"

"_You_. Everything about you." Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "All those times we – how could I have been so blind! You've loved me all along, haven't you?"

Laughing, Pema rested her head against his chest. "I think so."

"I just wish I had realized sooner." His hand stroked her thick hair, and his voice was soft and full of wonder.

Happiness filled her veins, bubbly and empowering. She had never dreamed of this, not really – she had wanted to tell him because she just couldn't keep it a secret any longer, but she hadn't dared to hope for this. She had been so prepared for a gentle rejection, a kind refusal. His acceptance caught her so off-guard that she almost didn't know what to do. "I'm glad I wasn't wrong. About you loving me, too, I mean. I thought I was going to be."

This time it was Tenzin who kissed her. "No," he said breathlessly, cupping her face in his big hands and fixing her with those warm blue eyes that she loved so much. "No, you weren't wrong about that at all."

* * *

"You said _what_?"

Tenzin rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "I asked if I could see her because I had something important to tell her. I told her it was very urgent. But she said she had work to do and couldn't be distracted, not even for a day… She said she didn't have time for me right now. So… I was rather angry… I told her not to worry - she'd never have to try to make time for me again."

Pema didn't know whether to laugh or groan. Tenzin looked very anxious. Sympathetically Pema patted him on the shoulder. "Well, that was one way to let her know, I suppose."

Later, as they were walking along the shore, Tenzin held out a hand to stop her, squinting at something in the sea. It was a familiar metal ship, heading straight toward the docks. "Oh, no," Tenzin muttered. "Pema… why don't you let me handle this…"

Stubbornly Pema shook her head and stuck out her chin. "No. I'm going with you, Tenzin. Don't try to stop me!"

He took her hand with a resigned smile. "I wouldn't dream of it. Let's get this over with."

They waited hand in hand for the ship to slow down and its heavy metal doors to fall open with a rumbling thud. Peering into the shadows, Pema waited, wondering what exactly Lin Beifong would do.

Her question was answered when metal cables shot out of the boat and wrapped themselves around her, pinning her arms to her side. They weren't excessively tight, exactly, but nor were they comfortable. Lin stalked out of the ship and went straight for Pema. "I could lock you up right now," she hissed, tugging on her cables.

"For what?!" said Pema, as Tenzin spluttered in disbelief.

"For taking something that's mine! I am the Chief of Police, I don't have to have a reason!"

"Lin!" Tenzin roared. "What are you _doing_?!"

Lin's sharp green eyes flicked over to Tenzin, and with an angry growl she released Pema and crossed her arms, glaring at the two of them. Tenzin tried rapidly to placate her.

"You know as well as I do that we haven't been… _right_ in years," he said helplessly. "Pema helped show me why. Until now, I couldn't tell how far apart we were growing. It's time for us to move on. Lin…"

The tall, proud woman whipped around. "Fine. Don't expect any sympathy from me when you come crawling back after your fling with this _girl_ is over."

Tenzin opened his mouth angrily, but Pema stopped him. "Let her go, Tenzin," she said pointedly. "Just breathe." But for all her words, Pema couldn't help but glare and stick her tongue out at Lin Beifong's back as it disappeared. Smiling, Pema turned around, planning to continue on her stroll with Tenzin.

What looked like the entire population of Air Temple Island was standing there, staring at them open-mouthed. Pema looked from them, to her arm looped around Tenzin's, to Tashi in the front of the crowd giving her a thumbs-up. Tenzin's whole face had turned bright red. Pema just laughed and waved merrily at the crowd, who started to catcall and cheer.

"Well, that went well," Tenzin muttered.

* * *

That night, Pema could tell he was still conflicted. She believed him when he told her that he loved her; that was not in question. She knew it was true not only because of his words, but also because of the way he stood near her, the way he gazed at her when he thought she wouldn't notice, the way he kissed her before falling asleep at night. But Lin had been such a big part of his life. Pema knew the transition would not be an easy one. Not being in love with someone did not mean you didn't care about them.

"I never meant for this happen, you know," Pema said. "To fall in love with you, to come between you and Lin. I never meant to hurt her."

"Oh, Pema," sighed Tenzin, "never think this is your fault. The responsibility is mine. I was a child when I loved her, and I never quite outgrew that. I was so _used_ to loving her that I didn't notice when it had stopped. And I had always… My parents knew they loved each other since they were children. My father loved Lin like a daughter. I thought it was what was supposed to happen. I never stopped to consider my true heart."

"I'm sorry," Pema whispered.

"Don't be, I told you… I love _you_, Pema. Don't apologize."

"No, not for loving you, never for loving you. I'm sorry that you and Lin… You're friends, too. I'm sorry things are so… _mad_ right now."

He pulled her towards him, and she curled against his body, feeling his beard brush her skin as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It'll settle down. And I have you by my side… I can face anything."

* * *

At Tenzin's suggestion, they decided to get married at the South Pole, so Katara wouldn't have to travel. It was also a perfect opportunity for Tenzin to see Korra, the new Avatar, who was training with Katara. The girl was six, and Tenzin had met her once before with the Order of the White Lotus, who were now protecting her.

"She's… something else," he'd said then, shaking his head in bewilderment. "She can already bend everything except air! Her skill is not refined, to be sure, but her power is there. She is so loud, and independent, and determined… I have so much respect for her parents, and for Mother, teaching her waterbending. I'm not anxious for it to be my turn."

"Maybe by then, she'll be more focused," Pema said gently. "Don't worry, Tenzin. You'll be a wonderful teacher."

When they landed, six-year-old Korra greeted them with a blast of snow to the face. Tenzin shot Pema a meaningful glance. She just shrugged. "Hi, Korra," she said, shaking the snow out of her hair. "I'm Pema."

"Hi!" said Korra. "I'm Korra. I'm the _Avatar!_ Watch this!" She leapt up and brought a giant snowball with her, then punched a fireball at it, so a shower of hot water splattered and melted the ice at their feet.

"Do you remember me, Korra?" said Tenzin, distracting her before she could continue bending. "I'm Tenzin. Once you're ready, I'll be the one to teach you airbending, and how to become the bridge between the corporeal and spiritual worlds."

Pema would have bet money that the last half of that sentence had gone in one ear and out the other. Sure enough, Korra's eyes lit up at the word "airbending" and she seemed to notice nothing else. "Ooh! Teach me now, I wanna learn it! I wanna _airbend_!"

She thrust out her hands, but nothing happened. "When you're ready," said Tenzin kindly, with a hand on her shoulder. Korra pouted. Behind her, a gray-haired woman approached, smiling warmly at Tenzin.

"Mother!" said Tenzin, embracing her. "Mother, this is Pema."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Pema said, hugging her too. "It's beautiful here. I couldn't ask for a better place to be married."

"Thank you for coming," Katara said. "And thank you for making him happy. He never smiled more than the first time he told me about you."

Pema blushed, glancing at Tenzin for confirmation, but he was determinedly looking away. Korra was still begging him to show her some airbending. But they still had plenty of wedding planning to do, so they turned the young Avatar over to the Order of the White Lotus and followed Katara into her home.

By the time the big day came, Tenzin had flown all across the worlds tracking down their families and other friends, including Tashi. It was almost too much for Pema then, seeing so many people here for her and Tenzin. They were married outside, and despite the cold, it was beautiful under the wide sky, surrounded by sparkling snow and ice.

There was a small, secluded hut set aside for the two of them that night. Despite being made of snow, it was furnished in the Air Nomad tradition, with a pile of glowing embers filling the room with warm, soft light. All their things were neatly placed in a corner.

His hand touched the small of her back, and her heart skipped a beat. Wordlessly he lifted the cloak from her shoulders, and took her in his arms before she could shiver.

"My darling Pema," he breathed.

Pema could find nothing to say in response. So instead, she kissed him, letting all her thoughts vanish. All she needed to do was feel, her body filled with the hot joy of being with him, her love.


	5. V

"Tenzin?"

"What is it, dear?" He jumped up at the sound of her voice, rushing to her, touching her shoulder with one hand and her bulging belly with the other. "Are you feeling well?"

Pema rolled her eyes. "You don't need to panic about every little tiny thing," she said sternly. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk this evening. I need to stretch my legs. I know you're busy with work from the Council…"

"Let's go now," he said earnestly. Pema took his hand and smiled.

When she had first started to show, even the tight community of Air Temple Island had whispered a bit – married so quickly, a baby on the way so quickly, how had this _girl_ woven such a spell over their stoic mentor, the immaculate Master Tenzin? Pema's close friends were always on her side, but the whispers faded soon enough anyway when they saw how Tenzin treated her. He was considerate to a fault, always affectionate; a blind man could have seen their love.

They stopped at the top of the hill, looking out across Yue Bay and the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her, but it was hard for them to get close; the baby inside her was getting so big. "I bet you'll be just like your grandfather, little one," Tenzin said. "Your grandmother said you would be an airbender."

"Perhaps not _just_ like Avatar Aang. Perhaps it will be a girl," Pema said.

Tenzin knelt and kissed her stomach. "Girl or boy, airbender or no, our child is my treasure. I love you, darling Pema. You have no idea what it means to me… to have found someone who I _want_ to have a family with, and who wants to have a family with me."

Though he didn't say it outright, Pema thought she knew what he meant. He was the last airbender, after all. All along, he had always known he _had_ to have children. If he hadn't wanted to, if he hadn't found her, perhaps he would have shouldered that burden his whole life, or made a wrong decision because of it. Pema rested her hands on his head, tracing his arrow tattoo.

"I'm glad I found you too, Tenzin."

* * *

It was shortly after Ikki was born that Tenzin got seriously injured for the first time, since Pema had known him, at least, during his work in Republic City. He'd been in scuffles aplenty, but had always come out mostly unscathed. So all the breath left her lungs in fear when he finally made it back to Air Temple Island that night. The Council had sent word that he was hurt and had received immediate healing, but there was only so much that could be done. It was very late when he was finally up to returning home.

When she helped out of his loose shirt, she gasped at the state of his chest and back. He was swathed in bandages, and the skin that wasn't covered by white linen was scratched and bruised. He smiled weakly as her fingers shook. "I'm all right, Pema."

"What happened? How did… how did…" She touched his cheek, where a shallow cut had started to bleed again. He had a black eye, too, and the hand that cupped her chin was rough with gauze.

"The Triple Threat Triads had an agenda that the Council wasn't supporting. They teamed up and caught us unawares. I was careless. It was a while before I was free enough to defend myself." He winced as he tried to shift his shoulder. "Ah. I asked the healers to let me go so they could treat the civilians that got caught in the crossfire."

"Tenzin, you have to take care of yourself more!" Pema said. "Think of your daughters!"

"I know, darling. I know. I will."

Gently Pema helped him to stand with an arm under his shoulders, and even though he was so much taller than her, she was able to support him to their bed and lie him down. He took long, deep breaths, clearly in pain; Pema settled herself next to him. Careful not to disturb his injuries even more, Pema let her arm fall across his body, her hand over his heart to reassure herself it was still beating strongly. "When they told me you were hurt, I had no idea… And then I see this… Don't scare me like this ever again, Tenzin, promise." Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Don't worry. I'll always come home to you."

She couldn't help but notice that he didn't promise. But it was too late, and she was too exhausted from worry to press the matter.

* * *

Though Pema loved having Korra on the island, her presence made Republic City restless. And a restless Republic City meant a restless Tenzin, his hours at the council building growing longer and longer. He never said anything, but Pema knew something was seriously wrong. The destroyed probending arena was still smoldering when Pema finally confronted him and got the full story.

"I'm adding extra security to the island to keep you and the children safe. Whatever happens, you must be ready to flee at the slightest notice, with or without me, do you understand?"

"Tenzin, I'm not - "

"This is not up for discussion," he said, and never before had Pema seen him so stern. His voice shook like he wanted to yell, but he controlled himself. "Please, Pema. Promise me you will keep yourselves safe."

Pema glanced down the hall to where the children were sleeping peacefully. She rested her hand on her stomach and sighed. He was right, of course he was. The children had to be protected, not only because they were hers, but because they were the world's only airbenders. "I promise, Tenzin."

The atmosphere of Air Temple Island changed palpably after that. At least twice as many members of the Order of the White Lotus lingered even when Korra wasn't around. And then there was Lin Beifong. Of course it would be her, of all people – but Pema found she wasn't really irritated. Not after recent events. And as Lin stood tight guard in front of the pavilion, Pema approached her cautiously, coughing to announce her presence.

"I just wanted to say… Tenzin's told me everything that's happened. You saved Korra's life, and his, again and again. I don't know how to thank you."

For a moment, Lin didn't reply, only glared. Had she made a mistake, Pema wondered? Lin didn't want to talk after all – yes, they were both mature adults, but perhaps some wounds ran too deep to heal. For all that Tenzin trusted Lin, cared for her, he had still chosen Pema, and perhaps being here with the family was too stark a reminder for such a proud woman -

"You can thank me by staying alive. You and the kids."

Lin turned away again, scanning the sky. For a few seconds, Pema didn't move. When she finally left, she had to wipe her eyes on the corner of her sleeve. She'd never had much sympathy for Lin Beifong before. She'd never really known her. But it was no wonder, she realized, that Tenzin had loved her for so long, a woman of such compassion and resilience.

* * *

Silence pressed in on her from all sides. Where she was, she didn't know, but she curled up in the corner and clutched Rohan to her heart, murmuring quietly. He was crying, of course he was, in the cold the dark – her barely controlled panic could not be helping him. _Stay calm, Pema, stay calm – for Rohan –_

But she could not forget the look on her children's faces as they were torn away from her, struggling, then defeated by the chi blockers. After they had gotten so far, after Lin – _Lin_, her lifelong rival, now her savior – gave up everything for them… She stifled a cry. She knew all too well what Amon planned to do to her children, and it would destroy them, steal their spirit and their smiles. And Tenzin – he would rather die than see this happen; guilt would cripple him for life. And here she was, helpless and terrified.

_Please help them. Someone, somewhere… Save them._

A crash shook the walls and floor; rubble rained down on her, and she screamed as she bent protectively around little Rogan. She didn't dare open her eyes. What if it was Amon, come to take Rohan too, or throw her lost children, powerless, into another cell –

"Pema!"

Her eyes snapped open. "Tenzin!"

He lifted her immediately, for her legs were too weak with relief to stand on her own. "Are you all right? And Rohan?"

"We're – we're fine," she managed breathlessly. "And you – and the kids – you're not - ?"

"We're fine too. Amon didn't take our bending. Korra and Mako arrived in time to prevent that, and they're following him now. Let's go."

Tears leaked from her eyes as Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo clutched tightly at her legs. All she wanted to do was hug them to her and never let go, kiss her husband and tell him how much she loved him – but she knew there was no time, and the look in Tenzin's eyes promised a more heartfelt reunion later, once they were all out of danger. No longer alone,. Pema's confidence returned, and she shifted her grip on Rohan, took Jinora's hand, and followed her husband, Ikki and Meelo at his heels, as they hurried toward home.

* * *

"You know, Tenzin, I expected the unexpected when I married you," she said, lightly running her fingers through Rohan's little tuft of hair. He looked calm and serene at last after the day's ordeal. "But this… was really something."

"I'm sorry, Pema. I never wanted you to be involved, you or the kids,"

She smiled quickly at him, realizing what her words must have sounded like. "I didn't mean – I'm not upset about it, exactly. I knew… I know you're there for me. I know we're safe because of you."

"I love you more than life itself." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"That's the only thing that worries me," she said gently. But she nuzzled into his chest, reveling in the peace with him that they had been missing for far too long.

"Pema, I can't promise that I won't get involved in anything like this again," Tenzin said quietly. "You know it's my duty to Republic City, to Korra, to help guide the people through times of trial… I don't know if anything so drastic would even happen again, but if it did, and I am still capable… But I promise you this. You are my first duty. Your safety is first and foremost, and I will never let you be put in such danger again. I'm sorry."

It hurt a little bit that he couldn't promise her that _he_ would stay safe, too. But would she love him so much if he were any different? Cupping his familiar face, Pema pressed a warm kiss to his lips and sighed. "I know, Tenzin. Thank you. We're together now, and that's what matters."

"Yes." He took a moment to kiss her too, deeply, the kind of kiss that even after so many years and four kids still made her legs go a little weak. "Together."


End file.
